Mind Readers Anonymous
by swanqueenbatman
Summary: Emma Swan is a senior in college and lives with her dorm roommate Mary Margaret. Emma has something nobody else has and she tries to use it for good but when she meets, Regina Mills, her new Professor, things get bad fast. Swan Queen Student/Teacher. Swan Queen Endgame.
1. Chapter One

**My first Swan Queen story! Have a lot in my mind but finally just put it down to words. My spelling and grammar are not my forte. Just a warning in advance.**

 **Summary: This is a Student/Teacher Swan Queen story with Emma Swan having Physic Abilities. It's very AU but they are still the characters you know and love. It's Swan Queen end game.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Once Upon A Time characters.**

* * *

Emma Swan woke up with a groan her alarm making several tones in a row, loudly, warning her it was time to wake up. Emma's front was facing the bed as she lifted herself up on her elbows letting her sheets fall down her toned back. Emma only wore boy shorts to bed finding it a lot more cooler and comfortable to sleep in. The blonde reached for her alarm and turned it off looking at the time. It read 5:45. Emma had woken up every day at this time except for Sunday's and worked out. She had to or she would go crazy and would be anxious sitting in her seat in her classes and also with the amount of food she ate.

Emma quickly got dressed in her sports bra and tank top with her shorts and shoes. The blonde was in her senior year of college getting her bachelors in criminal justice. With her powers in mind she knew that would be the most helpful to the world. Emma could be herself instead of putting on a mask and cape; it would be a badge and gun. Not like she needed a gun though because she could easily stop the bullet with her mind if she was ever in serious danger. Emma could only do so many things with her mind and she hasn't fully found her potential.

Mary Margaret Blanchard was her dorm roommate and one year going on two year friend. The longest Emma has ever had. The petite woman with dark brown pixi cut hair had walked in on Emma one time using her powers to brush her hair. After the blonde got her roommate back to consciousness they talked about it and Emma showed Mary some of the things she knew how to do with her physic abilities, that's what Mary Margaret called them. Emma had just called her powers a burden not really having a name for them. Mary and Emma decided on Physic Powers. The smaller girl had stayed up all night that night looking up terms and buying several books online that had to do with Physic abilities.

Emma came back from her long run and rushed to her dorm to shower. Mary Margaret was already up and dressed for college making some eggs for Emma. The blonde appreciated everything the smaller girl did for the blonde and Emma told her roommate multiple times she didn't have to but the other girl was a saint at heart.

"Oh, Emma! I found out what your new ability is called." Mary was referring to the first day of senior year two weeks ago. Emma had set a student on fire for bullying a girl with his cigarette lighter. Emma became so angry that the flame back fired into his face and clothes. He had a few burns but the girl was safe.

"Yeah so what did you find out?" Emma asked.

"Pyro kinesis. Manipulation of fire."

"So now I can manipulate fire. Only when I'm angry?"

"We would have to try out your powers again but it makes sense. You got so angry and protective that you turned the fire against him instead of just flicking the lighter out of his hand. So far all we know is that you can read minds, lift small objects and manipulate fire when you're mad."

"Don't forget levitating. I got two inches off the ground before I got a nose bleed. I was a half an inch better." Emma said proudly.

The blonde never would have been interested in going deeper into her powers if Mary Margaret wasn't so involved in it. Emma thought it was fun and the better she got a handle on her abilities the better it was for everyone around her. Emma had only one rule. Never read minds unless in emergencies. The blonde didn't want to read minds and cheat all her life. It would have been easier to read minds throughout school instead of studying. Emma could have had any degree she wanted. The blonde wasn't going to become that. Besides her nose would bleed if she read minds for too long. The last time she did it was with Mary Margaret when the pixi haired cut woman wanted more proof of Emma's powers.

"Who knows what else you could do Emma!" Mary excitedly said.

The blonde laughed and thanked her roommate for breakfast eating it quickly and getting ready for her classes leaving a very excited woman in the kitchen. Emma placed on her black jeans and boots with her green button up long sleeve shirt. The blonde had a brown one strap bag she kept everything in but most of the time would have to carry a couple of books to make her brown bag not so heavy.

The blonde quickly made it to her first class on time sighing in relief as she took a seat in the back. Most of the classrooms were like a Coliseum as Emma liked to put it. Rows upon rows of chairs that had mini wooden boards attached to it so you can set your laptop on or a notepad for those who couldn't afford such luxuries.

Students were already in their seats as the time hit nine o clock, not wanting to upset the best teacher in the world, Ms. Belle French. The woman was polite and sometimes funny but most importantly she was extremely easy on her students and everyone always got an A in her class. All you had to do was be there and you could get an A. However, a different woman walked into the classroom. The air quickly turned thick and the room became extremely quiet. Emma had looked up from taking out her notepad and pencil and watched a not Professor French walk in with black heels, long tan legs, tight purple dress suit and brown silky hair. The woman's make up was flawless and the way she moved was perfect. Emma's mind was going out of control as she looked at the beautiful woman wondering who she could be.

The mystery woman set her things down on the desk and walked over to the chalk board and wrote down "Professor Regina Mills". It was a perfect name for a perfect woman. The brunette turned and faced the confused students but then locking eyes with Emma's. It seemed like the room had stopped and Emma had to look around just in case she didn't freeze time but then looking back at the teacher.

 _Wow she has gorgeous green eyes._

"What?" Emma said allowed. Students turned to look at her and some of them giggled. The blonde's face instantly turned red and she had to come up with something fast.

"What... Happened to Professor French?" Everyone turned their attention to the new woman in the room and Emma sighed in relief. That was too close but she swore she heard the brunette's thoughts in her mind just barely.

"Mr. French has fallen ill. So I will be her replacement for the remainder of the school year." Some of the students quietly groaned looking at each other and whispering, others were slumped in their seat knowing they would fail this semester. Emma started to bite on her pencil studying Professor Mills.

"And I would like it if you raise your hand if you have a question Miss-"

Emma straightens herself in the seat dropping her pencil on the ground in the process and quickly picks it up and clears her throat, "Swan. Emma Swan."

 _She's clumsy. It's kind of cute._

Emma widens her eyes. She definitely heard the woman's thoughts there was no doubt about it. She thought Emma was cute. The blonde grew nervous and worried as Regina started her lecture. Most of the kids had no clue what the woman was talking about and Belle used to make things so much easier when she would discuss history. Regina was a lot more strict and complex. Her hands moved with fluidity and such grace that you wouldn't believe the strict tone coming out of red full lips.

It was now the end of the class and Emma had nothing written down on her notepad. The blonde was too focused on her new Professor than she was on the actual lesson that she forgot to write the notes down. The Professor had written a few things on the board so Emma quickly scribbled that down on her paper as the brunette woman spoke up again.

"Now Ms. French has written down a few things, like today you are supposed to have a five page paper done on Henry the Eighth today? I would like you all to set your papers on my desk before you leave. Class dismissed."

Everyone started to converse with another as they gathered their things and searched for their papers in their bags or books. Emma groaned to herself. She had forgotten to print out her paper on her flash drive the other day. She was too busy with playing video games. Emma could tell her Professor that she was too busy with stimulated mind games to help her improve her memory skills but the brunette looked like she wouldn't buy it.

Emma waited for the last student to leave the room so she could talk with Regina about her paper in private. The blonde gathered her things and held onto her strap with one hand while the other in her front pocket as she walked down the steps to the new teacher. Regina was busy shuffling papers on her desk when the blonde student came up to her.

"Professor Mills?" The woman jumped a little and turned to face Emma.

 _Good heavens, she scared me._

"Uh didn't mean to scare you." The blonde laughed nervously.

Regina took off her black square glasses which Emma whined inside because Regina looked sexy in them. This was her teacher though and had to ignore such feelings to the older woman. Regina was probably married with kids for all she knew.

"It's quite alright. Do you need something Miss Swan?"

Emma was surprised that the woman remembered her name, "I just wanted to tell you that-"

"Let me guess. You're sorry for not paying attention in my class?" Regina interrupted.

Emma winced and nodded, "Yes... Well that and I can't turn in the paper today. I swear I have it but I couldn't get it printed off."

Regina titled her head and folded her arms. The Professor was starting to size Emma up by looking down at her boots and traveling her brown eyes up the blonde's body.

 _She has quite a... fantastic figure and- stop Regina she's your student get ahold of yourself._

The brunette shook her head as Emma held in her breath when she heard every single word this woman was saying in her mind.

Regina bit her lower lip, "You know I have to dock you points for being late."

"I know and I promise I will have it in on Wednesday. My first impressions aren't usually like this."

"What is your first impression?"

"Well I don't meet a lot of people so I don't usually have one."

That made the teacher chuckle and Emma smiled at how adorable her teacher was.

"Have it in by tomorrow with an extra page and I will grade it fairly like everyone else's."

 _You don't do fair Regina was it wrong with you today-_

Emma stopped Regina's thoughts not wanting to hear much more, "Yes. Yes I can do that, thank you Mrs. Mills." Emma started to walk back towards the door when Regina spoke up, "It's just Ms. I'll see you tomorrow. Just drop it by in the morning before my first class." Emma smiled and nodded and headed out the classroom door but not until she heard Regina's thoughts again.

 _This is going to be a long year._

Emma closed the door behind her and let out a long breath, "Yes Miss Mills. A very long year."

The blonde had to get back to Mary Margaret soon and figure out what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter Two

"Then she said I had a fantastic figure! Which I can't blame her for saying I do workout a lot but the fact that I could read her mind clearly without having to force it is freaking me out!"

Emma and Mary Margaret sat across from each other on a table in the library after classes. Mary's pencil that was on her chemistry book started to shake from Emma's worried energy.

"Emma I think you should-" The dark haired girl was trying to calm the blonde down.

"No nose bleeds, no headaches. The only thing that I got was a sharp pain in my temple but that was when I was trying to stop reading her mind. Do you think she has powers too? No that's impossible, she could tell if I was reading her mind. I think that's what happens."

The pencil shook aggressively now and started to levitate off of MM's book. Mary swiftly puts the pencil down with her palm and looked around to see if anyone was watching. When no one was Mary interrupted the blonde making sure to use her indoor voice.

"Emma! You need to calm down or you'll have every pencil in this school flying!"

Emma looked at Mary's hand with the pencil and then back to brown eyes. The blonde sighed and slumped in her seat, "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm really freaked out by this and I don't know what to do. I can't just drop the class it's the third week of college and finding another will be hard."

"Maybe she's your soul mate?"

"Seriously? She's my teacher Mary! My soul mate cannot be my professor."

"Okay well I know just as much as you do. I'll try researching some stuff and-"

"Forget it Mary I'm just going to drop out. I don't care if I have to take a class in the summer to graduate. I can't read my teacher's mind the whole time." The blonde cringed, "and we have another problem."

Mary moved in closer, "Okay what is it?"

The blonde took in a deep breath, "I think I like her too. I mean like a lot."

"Oh boy."

"Exactly. I can't. I can't be in her class. I could get her into trouble and make her lose her job."

"Well you could at least turn in your paper tomorrow. Don't leave on bad terms."

"Okay, yeah you're right. I'll turn in my paper and tell her I'm dropping the class. But I need a good excuse."

"Tell her that you can read her mind and think she's hot." Mary winked.

"Yeah that'll go over well."

"I'll see you at the dorm I have to go. I'm going to look online to see if there is anyone else like you. And maybe they know what you're going through."

"Like me? What like there is some group out there where we all talk about our problems and how bad our childhood was? No thank you. There is no one out there like me, MM. They are all probably a bunch of loons who think they have telekinesis because one day they thought they made a plastic bag levitate."

Mary just smiled at Emma and gathered her things, "don't stress Emma."

* * *

The next day, Emma swan had her six page paper ready and printed for her Professor. It was going to be difficult to explain that the blonde wasn't going to be going to her class anymore. Mary's idea was blunt and to the point but Regina would think she was either joking, crazy or both. Emma was a little early to her Professor's classroom and could see the older woman carrying a large stack of papers to her desk.

Emma walked up to Regina, "Professor Mills?"

Regina screamed and jumps from the blonde's unexpected voice sending the papers flying and onto the ground.

The blonde quickly dropped her bag and her essay on the floor to help Regina, "I'm so sorry!"

The brunette grinned, "That's 2 for 2 Miss Swan. You never seem to fail to scare me."

Emma gathered as many papers as she could and sat up. The blonde noticed the brunette's tight black dress and gulped a little feeling her lust grow. The student then held out her hand to Regina, "Here let me help you."

The brunette took it graciously feeling the blonde's warm and slightly sweaty hand but that thought went away when she found Emma's arm strength amazing, "Thank you."

Emma smiled and then looked on the ground for her own essay but it was missing. There were no more papers on the ground and she realized one of them must have picked it up, "My paper is gone."

Regina sighed and looked at both of their stacks, "It's probably in this pile. Unless you mean to scare me and let me think your paper is in here as some way to prolong you writing the essay.

"No it's totally there!" The blonde started to rummage through the papers that were in her hands, "See, I'll get it don't you worry."

 _Why are you so cute?_

The blonde thought her teacher had said that out loud, "I'm not sure. I'd like to think it's from my dad's side."

"Excuse me?"

Emma shot her head up realizing that she could read Regina's mind, "Sorry I was talking out loud. I do that sometimes." She stuttered.

"I trust you Miss Swan." Regina grabbed the rest of the papers from Emma and walked over to her desk to set them down.

The blonde picked up her bag, rubbing her neck as she thought about what to say, "There was something else I had to talk to you about besides the essay." Emma took in a deep breath, "I have to drop out of your class."

Regina thought she heard wrong when Emma had told her that, "What? Why?"

The student could tell that the brunette was hurt by that, "Well... It looks like I won't need this credit."

Her Professor dropped her jaw slightly and then quickly gave Emma a stern nod and look, "I see. It's fine Miss Swan you don't have to lie. I know I'm not the most likeable person. You're not the first to come up to me. I've already had fifteen students come up to me saying they are dropping out." Since yesterday there have been students coming up to her notifying Regina they won't be taking the class anymore. Regina knew it was because she was strict and not very likable.

"But I-"

 _I was hoping you were different._

Emma read her mind, "You know I actually am different Professor. I really can't be in your class. I can't tell you why."

"It's fine Miss Swan."

The blonde wanted to explain but couldn't as she watched Regina walk pass her and out of the classroom. Emma sighed and stuck her hands in her front pockets. It was dangerous to be around Regina and Emma thought this was for the best.

* * *

"I really messed things up. I'm pretty sure I'm not graduating this year."

The blonde and Mary were back in their dorms that evening. Mary was cleaning up the kitchen after making dinner and Emma was lying on the couch feeling guilty.

"We are going to figure things out." Mary set down her dish rag and smiled, "Okay I have some good news and some bad news. What do you want first?"

"Alright. Good news first."

"I found you a support group."

Emma sat up on her elbows looking at her friend, "Seriously? There is a support group for people like me?"

Mary fidgets with her fingers nervously, "Well that's where the bad news comes in. It's an Alcohol Anonymous Group."

The blonde almost fell off their couch, "What?"

"I signed you up for tonight."

"What!" Emma got up on her feet walking over to the kitchen where her soon to be ex friend was.

MM puts her hands up in defense, "It sounds really good. I mean people who have troubled pasts or depression drink their feelings."

"I do not drink."

"But you could in the future if things get worse. Come on. You've had a really hard childhood too. It'll be good to talk about your feelings. You won't go to a therapist and so what, you'll have to lie a little about the drinking thing but maybe it'll help you figure out your powers and your problems."

The blonde sighs and runs her fingers through her blonde hair, "An AA meeting."

"It's free! I already signed you up so no backing out. So get dressed."

* * *

When the blonde got there dressed in her jeans, tank top and red leather jacket she was already regretting it. They were all getting snacks at a table that had apple juice and some crackers. Emma thought the refreshments were awful and cursed Mary over and over again in her head. The blonde could tell that most of these people were on edge and didn't want to be there. Others were over eager already sitting down waiting for the instructor to arrive. It was 9:05 and the person conducting the meetings was five minutes late. The blonde finally took a seat towards the back and was going to amuse herself by trying to read other peoples mind when the instructor came in. Everyone hurriedly took their seat.

"I'm sorry I'm late I had a school meeting I had to attend to."

Oh no, Emma thought.

"Hello everyone I'm-"

No.

"Miss-"

Emma's eyes widened as her own Professor stared wide eyed as well into her student's. Both of their bodies were stiff and Emma didn't have to read the brunette's mind to know that the teacher did not want her here. The blonde couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Regina Mills. For-" the Professor was trying to keep her composer, "for those who are new."


	3. Chapter Three

Emma was stuck in her seat for the next half hour, listening to her Professor speak. Some people raised their hands asking a question or talked about their drinking problem. The blonde was going to kill her roommate when she would get back home. Emma didn't want to be here in the first place and now things were worse that Regina was conducting these meetings. Emma would sometimes see Regina looking back into her eyes and would hear the woman in her mind saying things like:

 _I can't believe one of my student is here._

 _No wait former student._

 _Don't act like an idiot Regina she needs help._

 _She looks amazing tonight._

The blonde cringed trying hard not to read her teacher's mind but it came so effortlessly. Her powers could not be controlled and she figured just for tonight she would get through reading Regina's mind and getting the hell out of there never seeing the woman again.

The brunette introduces Ingrid Frost who is another person who helps out with these meetings from time to time. Regina looks around for an available seat and sees the only one next to the blonde. She sighs and then sits down next to Emma in the back.

Emma whispers, "Hey."

"Hello."

"So what's up with these meetings?"

"Alcoholics Anonymous Miss Swan, is an international fellowship of men and women who have had a drinking problem. It is nonprofessional, self-supporting, multiracial, apolitical, and available almost everywhere. There are no age or education requirements. Membership is open to anyone who wants to do something about his or her drinking problem." Regina simply puts like she's been saying it her whole life.

"Sorry I asked just didn't expect to see you here and trying to make conversation."

"Most students in college don't come to this group. So I was surprised to see your presence as well."

Emma looked down at Regina's hand as the brunette was fumbling with a coin that said "Five Years" on it.

"Five years?"

Regina looked at Emma then at her coin, "Five years I have been sober."

"Congrats. That's pretty impressive."

"I didn't pin you to be a drunk Miss Swan."

"Well that's why I'm here. To get help."

"I'm sorry but I have a hard time believing that. Plus you knew my name is on the pan-flit for this group. I'm starting to think you're stalking me."

"Funny story. My friend signed me up. She saw that I had a problem and decided to take action without my consent."

 _Sounds like my mother._

Regina hummed, "You should be paying attention."

"Then stop talking to me."

"I'll stop when you stop."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Emma grinned and decided to let Regina win this round. The brunette kept fiddling with her coin.

 _My heart is pounding. I feel like a love sick teenager when I'm around her. It's only been two days and already she's made me feel again._

Emma felt bad for intruding on Regina's thoughts but it wasn't her fault. It was something the blonde couldn't control and once this was over she was gone. A small part of her though wishes it wasn't the end of the road for both women. The blonde tried to focus on the older blonde woman asking around whoever wanted to speak about their drinking problems and Emma suddenly grew hateful feelings towards two men towards the front who weren't taking the class seriously. They were heavier set than the rest of the group and Emma could smell them from the back that both of them have been drinking before they got here. The blonde felt bad for Ingrid having to deal with two losers. Emma didn't like the guys from the start and when the group was over Ingrid announced that she had bought a cake in honor of Eugene Lucas's one year sobriety. They all clapped and got up and headed over to the cake as Regina got up and walked over to Ingrid to talk.

It was time for Emma to go. She felt like she should say goodbye or something and it wasn't that bad of a group. Neither woman asked Emma about her life story but that was probably something they don't do on the first day for newbies.

One of the heavier set guys shoved two pieces of cake in his mouth while the other went over to Regina and try to flirt with her. Emma didn't like how the man was getting into her personal space and it was clear that Regina didn't want anything to do with the man. He finally took the hint as she politely walked away.

Emma decided to read this guy's mind. He was acting too jumpy and sweaty and she was afraid he might be up to something bad. The blonde held up two fingers to her temple as she zoned in on the man's brain. Emma felt the sharp pain and knew she had made it to his thoughts.

 _Okay after the meeting he said she could be mine don't rush things it's okay just after the meeting he said we will grab her._

The blonde dropped her fingers and winced as she pulled herself away from her mind reading power and back to reality. These two men were going after Regina. Emma felt dizzy and a small drop of blood fell from her nose and quickly catches it with her palm. The blonde quickly rubbed it up against her jeans and looked back at her teacher. Regina was safe for now but not but for long. So Emma came up with a plan.

* * *

Regina breathed in the cold crisp air as she stepped outside of the building where they had held their AA meeting. She remembered Emma leaving in a hurry and wondered if something was wrong or if the blonde just wanted to get far away from Regina. The older woman understood that she wasn't the greatest person in the world and most people would jump for cover. Regina had said her goodbyes to some of the people in the group as well as thanking Ingrid for helping out and was now walking on the sidewalk.

The brunette's home was just a few blocks away but she would have to be driving soon. The night air was getting colder and snow could appear at any day without warning. So Regina walked down the sidewalk placing her folders in her black bag and snuggled up in her black coat. The clicking of her heels and the flickering of lamp posts were the only things that could be heard down the street. All of the sudden Regina heard a car come park up next to the side walk behind the brunette and turned off the ignition. The brunette wasn't too worried since she had just passed by a coffee shop thinking whoever was in the car was going in there but when she heard the doors being slammed and a couple pair of footsteps walking up behind her she started to panic.

Regina turned her head carefully looking over her shoulder to find two men following behind the woman. The brunette couldn't see their faces and she picked up her pace a little. The two men had picked up theirs as well and were getting close to the woman. Regina felt her heart pounding her ears and started to jog and look through her purse trying to find her handy mace but she was two late. She felt an arm pulling her into a dimly lit alley way and a hand taking away her purse, letting it fall to the ground.

The brunette could see all three of their hot breaths in the unkind night air as one guy pushed her up against the wall holding her in place as the other guy placed his hand over Regina's mouth so she couldn't scream. The man pulled out his pocket knife and held it up against Regina's neck.

"Now you be a good girl and follow our instructions and we won't take a nice piece of skin off your face."

Regina breathed heavily and whimpers as the man pressed her harder against the wall but then her world stopped as she saw heavenly blonde tresses standing behind them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The man holding Regina turned to see who was behind him, "Huh?"

Emma pulled her arm back and let her fist go crashing down on the man's right cheek. He groaned in pain holding his cheek with his hands but then the other guy grinned and held out his knife slicing in front of Emma but the blonde dodged his blade. Emma felt a metal trash can lid hit the side of her body and she almost fell to the ground then the man with the blade sliced her left arm. Emma was then in the middle of trying to read their minds to see who would attack next.

The blonde growled with anger and with her powers she let the blade go flying out of his hand. The man was stunned and didn't know how his pocket knife left his hand but couldn't think much more when Emma punched him in his gut and then turned to the other guy who was just as stunned to see the knife fly out of his buddy's hand. He helped his friend who just got punched and they both scrambled and ran out of the alley.

The blonde won this fight. Emma's brain was fried from reading their minds to see what move they were going to do next to moving the metal object from the guy's hand. Emma knew blood was coming out of her nose down her Neck and to her white tank top but she didn't care. The blonde had to make sure Regina was okay.

Regina was on the ground kneeling as she watched in awe of Emma's strength and skill throughout the whole scene. The brunette was then falling hard for her student and this made things much more worse.

"You-you saved my life." Regina finally let out.

Emma swayed a little trying to keep her balance, "Are you okay?"

The brunette wanted to laugh, "Are you?" Regina's face dropped, "Miss Swan your nose."

Regina picked herself up and rushed to Emma to help her. The blonde leaned up against the opposite wall with her back and breathed, "I'm okay just give me a second." Emma wiped some of her blood with her fingers and then looked at her arm that was cut slightly.

"Okay? You don't look okay. We have to get you to the hospital."

"No-no I'm fine I just need to-no I just-no insurance-and let's just get to-to my yellow bug," Emma stumbled and blacked out from exhaustion but thankfully Regina caught her in time before the blonde's head hit the ground.

"Emma!"

* * *

Back at the building where the AA meeting was being held, Ingrid was flipping through some of her work papers at her desk when a knock came at her door.

"Come in!" she yelled out.

Two men entered the room. Ingrid's jaw dropped and she rushed over to the door shutting it then locking it behind the two. The blonde woman became angry.

"Are you two fools insane? What if someone saw you come back in! And where is she?"

Both of them looked down in shame.

"Well? Where is she!"

The taller man spoke up, "We couldn't get her boss."

Ingrid crossed her arms, "And why not."

"The blonde girl in the red leather jacket who was at the meeting showed up."

Ingrid tilted her head and paused for a moment thinking about everyone who was their at the AA meeting, "The one Regina was sitting next to?"

The other man finally spoke, "Yeah. She gave Leroy here a black eye."

Leroy points to his friend, "And punch Dopy in the stomach. But that's not all she did."

The blonde woman stepped forward, "What do you mean?"

"She took the knife from my hand."

She laughed, "So? What's the big deal?"

"Well she took it with her… mind."

The blonde's face fell and her arms fell to her side, "That's impossible."

Ingrid moved towards her large window staring out over the city lights, "Can it be," the woman whispered to herself, "have found my precious treasure?" The blonde woman has been looking for her missing daughter ever since she was in a car accident with her infant coming home from the hospital just giving birth to her. Someone had found out about Ingrid and the blonde woman had kept her powers to herself until that fateful night, exploding her mad energy making her former town envelope in an earth quake. Someone had taken her away her infant daughter that night afraid for the baby's safety and now Ingrid believes she had just found her.

"What about Regina boss? You said if we get her we would hold her for ransomed."

Ingrid needed more money and thought about this plan for a while. Using these two fools as bait to get Regina and lock her up sending a ransomed not to Regina's mother Cora Mills who was loaded with money. Pretending to be Regina's friend and getting the brunette's trust.

"Forget about her. We will get Regina later. Let's just hope she didn't see your idiot faces and press charges." Ingrid grinned, "We have more important things to discuss."

* * *

Emma groaned and she slowly came back to consciousness but instead of waking up on the cement ground like she thought she would, Emma woke up on an very comfy couch with a blanket on top of her. The blonde turned her head to the side and saw a fire place going and on the coffee table was her car keys and wallet. The blonde sat up with her lower back against the couch arm and saw her red leather jacket lay across the top of the sofa. Emma winced at the sharp pain in the side of her temple and heard someone come in.

"Here is some water and some pills."

It was Regina's voice.

"Where am I?" Emma asked.

"This is the fifth time you asked me but you look conscious enough for me to tell the truth this time." She smirked.

"What?"

"You kept going in and out of consciousness and every time you would ask me where you were and I would tell you, then you would precede to pass out again. This last time I told you, you were in an alien space craft."

The blonde chuckle and grabbed the water and pills from Regina's hand. The pills were almost stuck in her throat when she saw what Regina was wearing. The brunette wore a silk purple tank top with spaghetti straps and matching silk shorts. The woman's hair looked washed and make up free. Regina looked beautiful with the fire light dancing across her face.

The brunette blushed and looked down at her attire that Emma had just looked at, "I'm sorry this isn't appropriate for me to wear in front of you. I thought you were going to be out for quite a while."

"No don't be sorry but I have to ask, how did we get here? And where exactly is here?'

Regina sat on the sofa across from Emma, "I hope you don't mind but I walked you back to your car and drove here to my home."

"How did you know what car I drove?"

"You kept mumbling about a yellow bug."

Emma nodded, "Thank you for not taking me to the hospital. That's something I just can't afford right now." The blonde looked at her now wrapped arm, "Are you a nurse? Because you wrapped this up perfectly."

Regina chuckled, "No I have a son and I took many community classes on emergency med."

Emma gasped feeling guilty, "You have a son! I hope I didn't wake him up."

"No. I sent his babysitter home when we got here and he has been asleep this whole time and still is."

The blonde sighed in relief but then looked down, "Hey look... I'm sorry about earlier today and-"

Regina interrupted her, "Don't worry about it. You saved my life Miss Swan. I can look passed you not going to my class for saving my life and letting me see my baby boy another day."

Emma smiled a little and looked at Regina who stared down at the blonde's bare arms then looking away blushing and biting her lower lip.

 _Her arms are so chiseled I could just drag my nails down them. I could ask her to stay. No. That would be inappropriate._

Emma blushed a little as well after hearing that, "Well I should get going. There is school work I still need to do and my roommate is probably worried sick."

The student stood up carefully not wanting to get dizzy again and gathered her things and her jacket, "Thank you for dragging my ass here and taking care of me."

Regina stood up as well and nodded, "It's the least I could do Miss Swan. I'll see you to the front door."

Both of them walked in silence and the blonde tried to get a better look at the home. It was perfectly well organized and clean. Nothing like Emma would ever own. The brunette opened the front door and held it for Emma.

The blonde smiled, "Well. Goodnight Professor."

Regina smiled back, "Goodnight. Miss Swan."

The teacher watched Emma walk down her walkway and to the yellow bug car. The brunette then shut her front door and let out a slow breath. Who knows what the teacher would have done to Emma if her former student would have stayed just a minute longer.


End file.
